Lover, I'm Holding You Captive
by SincerelyX O X O
Summary: In the absence of Bill, Eric Northman decides to take matters into his own hands... literally. EDIT Until I can get a corrupted flash drive to magically work... We're on HIATUS.
1. Who's playing?

**Disclaimer: I don't own TB or any of it's characters.**

_Look at him._ She thought. _So full of himself with his fancy clothes and his hair all slicked back. Does he actually think he's going to win me over like this? _

Sookie sat in the well furnished room and sighed as she tried moving her arm. Which was very difficult considering the shackles Eric had all but very kindly helped her into.

"God, I cant believe that I actually gave him a second chance." Sookie quietly thought aloud. It's been two days since that night.

Ugh... two long... long days, and Eric has proved to be quite the gentleman- or so she thought. What a phony. Even a blind man could see that he had loads of tricks up his sleeve. But she had been blind to that herself. Could it have been that she actually thought he had been serious?

"Sookie..." Eric said calmly.

Sookie held her breath before answering. "Yes, Eric?" _Ugh...._

"Is there something wrong? You haven't eaten a bite ever since we've sat down."

"No, there's nothing wrong."

Eric looked skeptical, as if he didn't believe her. Which was very smart of him because she was lying like there was no tomorrow. Eric reached across the table and gently put his hand over Sookie's hand. "You know... I could feed you if you're having trouble cooperating."

_Uh oh...._

Sookie forced a smile. "No need for that. I've suddenly become so hungry." Sookie lifted the fork, taking a small bite out of one of the raviolis.

"Mmm. See?"

Eric beamed. "Good girl."

Sookie tugged on the shackle attached to her wrist. "But I should bring this to your attention.. these shackles are awfully tight." She batted her eye lashes. "Don't you think it should be loosened up just a little bit?"

Eric shook his head. "Now now... we've already been over this." He tightened his grip on her hand. "You're a very clever... clever woman. I don't want you to get any ideas and running off anywhere," He paused and chuckled. "And it's not that I would have trouble..." He paused again and then laughed, "Oh no, don't doubt that for even one second. I just don't want to go through that hassle of making myself angry." He locked eyes with Sookie. "You wouldn't like me when i'm angry. I promise."

Sookie gulped. _Oh, I believe you._ _Like I actually needed you to tell me that..._

Sookie watched him looking at her from across the small table set just for two, as if she were his midnight snack. Eric noticed her lingering gaze. "Oh, please continue. I love watching you put things in your mouth..." He licked his lips.

She sighed and took another bite. If Sookie could turn any color in the world, right now she'd be inferno red.

_The pig... _

**-Flash black-**

After a hard night shift at Merlottes, Sookie quickly grabbed her things and walked for the door. "Alright, Sam. I'm heading out for the night!" She shouted. And with that she quickly walked out the door making her way down the dark road towards her yellow car. "What I need more than anything is a hot bath. I'm beat..."

"Is that so?"

Sookie jumped, swiftly glancing behind to find that Eric, with his tall exterior was peering over her shoulder.

"Eric? What the hell are you doing here?" Eric just watched her with that poker face of his. "I do not believe that it is at all appropriate to yell at me when all that I was doing was merely checking up on you." He smiled. And not at all genuine.

Sookie sneered. "Checking up on me?" Sookie frowned as she continued to walk towards her car. "Well, first of all I ought to inform you that my whereabouts are none of your business, Eric, and I don't appreciate you sneaking up on me like a Goddamn creep in the night.."

Eric Chuckled. "I must say... that is a brilliant choice of words." He paused. "It sounds just like me, don't you think so?"

"Whatever." Sookie decided that it would be best if she picked up the pace. So she walked faster. Or more like sprinted to her car. She didn't like this, being alone with Eric one bit. No matter how much she used that tough girl routine. Sure it may have had him fooled, but not her, no, not for a second. She was afraid of him. He's nothing like Bill, who seems way more at ease, and gentle... No, Eric is quite the opposite. And anyone would be quite the fool to not notice that fact.

And since Bill was summoned to visit the queen out of nowhere, that alone made her very nervous. Who knows how long he'd be gone?

_Alright... almost there... you can sooo make it..._

Not!!

Sookie was ahead of Eric and had her keys ready to open the door. That's when she noticed something blocking her way.

In the blink of an eye Eric had managed to get in front of her.

Eric made a shy smile. "You know... we have got to stop meeting like this."

Sookie stomped her right foot. "Eric, I am not playing around!"

He smirked. "Who's playing?"

* * *

Please don't FLAME. Be nice and review. I like constructive criticism =] Thank You


	2. Lock and no key

Sookie sighed as she laid back on the bed and tried making herself comfortable. She tried turning on her side but the chain yanked her foot forcing her back. _Ugh... damn it!_ Eric was starting to work her last nerves. She was tired and she missed her warm bed, not that his bed was dreadfully awful or anything. It was just the fact that it wasn't hers.

And those Shackles sure as hell weren't helping her any better.

_I cant believe he's doing this to me_. Sookie quickly shook her head. _No wait. Yes i can. This is definitely an "Eric" move. The jerk..._

Sookie wanted to go to sleep. Her body ached for it so badly and on the verge of falling asleep she jolted forward. There's no way in hell that she would even dare fall asleep knowing Eric is wide awake and lurking out and about throughout the house.

Sookie laid back down. She sighed. _What's the use? You've been here for two days. You know he won't do anything._ She arched an eyebrow at her musings.

_Yeah right. Lets not forget... this is Eric __Northman you are talking about. _

_And with him... pssh you never know. _"I'm not taking any chances." Sookie thought aloud. She peered at her watch.

Twelve thirty. _Great... Oh, how long is he going to keep me here, I wonder how long he'll keep this up?_

She thought about when Eric first brought her here.

The sneaky bastard.

_'Eric, I am not playing around!'_

_'Who's playing?'_

_I was at my car.... but after that I can't..._

Sookie couldn't remember anything after hearing that question. The only thing she remembered was waking up to a smiling Eric... with her right wrist chained to his dining room table.

Hah, How ironic.

**-Flashback-**

Sookie slowly opened her eyes in a daze. "Wha- what...?" Sookie immediately took note of the shackle tightly bonded to her right arm. She pulled with a frantic whimper, but at no avail did she free herself. She pulled again, over and over but none of the frantic tugging promised her freedom.

"Hey hey... you ought to be careful with that. You are awfully fragil. You might hurt yourself..." Eric stated calmly.

Sookie ceased all movement. Her eyes traveled to where Eric sat in his Velvet like chair.

"Eric, what the hell!"

Eric chuckled... "You know.. you and your temper never ceases to bore me."

"Eric, you let me go right now or-"

Eric paused and crossed his legs. "Or... you'll what?"

"I swear when Bill gets back you are going to be in so much trouble."

He snickered. "When Bill gets back..." He continued laughing. "You know what? It's funny that you mention that."

He smiled.

"The queen summoned him, correct?" he politely asked. Eric's question was awarded with a cold stare. "Bill could be there for a while. It could be months. Days. Years...."

Sookie began to tear up. "You liar! I don't believe you. Bill would never leave me."

"As if he had a choice. In Bill's state... he is just as helpless as you are at this very moment. He doesn't need shackles to be contained."

"What, contained? _He knows something... _"Eric, why did the queen ask for Bill?" Sookie asked angrily.

"Because I asked her to. It wasn't all that difficult really..." Eric stooped down on the red carpet to where Sookie sat. "Now we finally get time to get acquainted... Isn't that nice?

Sookie was furious. She lifted her hand with the intentions of smacking him but the shackle reached its limit and firmly yanked her arm back into place.

"Ooh.. I'd rather die than spend even a second with you... you MONSTER!" She spat.

Eric's eyes lit up. "Oh that's right. I recall you once saying that you would rather prefer to die of cancer...."

Sookie sat up right. "...Anything than to be with a manipulative person like you," She mumbled.

"Pity... Looks like you have no choice in that matter."

Sookie scoffed. "Oh, I have a choice."

"Do you now?"

Sookie tugged at the chain. "Yes.." She tugged again. "I... do..! And you just wait, Eric, when I get out of here, I'm going to make you wish that you've never been born!"

"You sure talk a lot for someone who's chained to my dining room table."

"I'm going to get out of this!"

Eric smiled. "I highly doubt that, but be my guest... Go on and try. I am sure that i'll find it quite... entertaining."

"I hate you!"

Eric suddenly paused. He took his hand and gently caressed her face. Sookie rejected his touch. "Yes, I know. That is why you are here."

Eric suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. Grabbing Sookie's hand he began to unlock the lock.

As soon as she was free, Sookie grabbed her wrist looking at him suspiciously.

_Is he seriously going to let me go? _

"In case you're wondering... I have no set intentions on letting you go."

_Damn._

Sookie put both of her hands on the floor in order to scoot back and try and get away. It was useless. Eric grabbed her arm and helped her to her feet.

"Where do you think you're going? Hope you weren't occupying any thoughts about running away at all.... I'm just going to come out and say it- very bad idea."

Sookie glared at him as he led her down the narrow hallway. His place was so marvelous. It looked very well... Expensive.. Eventually, Eric came a stop. Sookie secretly marveled at the beautiful red corridor doors that stood before her. Eric opened the red doors. Eric slowly pulled Sookie towards him. "This is your room. You will be staying here until I figure out what to do with you..."

Sookie was enraged. "You can't keep me here."

Eric walked into the room pulling Sookie along with him. In the room... it was just as marvelous as the doors. Red furnished curtains, red bed... burgondy carpet...

_What's up with all the red?_

"Your confidence is admirable." He calmly stated. Eric gently pushed Sookie onto the bed.

"Eric, wha- are you...?" He walked to the foot of the bed and bent down. Sookie heard the rattlling. The sound was familiar and she soon knew what it was. "Oh, no... you are not about to chain me up again....!" Sookie quickly sat up. And Eric took note of it.

Looking at Sookie, Eric paused. "Watch me." He went back to tending to the chains. "Do not move." His voice was firm. Sookie didn't move an inch.

Eric stood up, holding one of the shackles and Sookie glanced at the chain. _Gold...? Oh, well, duh that makes sense. It sure can't be silver..._

He took her foot and tightly secured it around her foot.

"Eric..." Sookie called.

Eric walked away to the door. And held his hand up to silence her. "Shh... It's late, and you need your rest." And with that he left out the door.

"Eric, you ogre!"

**-End Flashback- **

The red corridors slowly opened, and Eric slowly strolled in. "What do you want?"

Eric sat down on the foot of the red covered bed. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Umm... let me take a minute to think about... 1.. 2.. No." Sookie turned to the opposite side of the bed. "Go away."

"Wishful thinking is never a good habit..." He slided closer towards the middle of the bed. "May I ask why is that you loath me? "

Sookie scoffed. "Well. First you stalk me to my car, kidnap me, and chain me to your bed with no promises of ever being set free," She glared at Eric... "Keeping all of that in mind.. I don't know.. I guess I have to ask myself the same question. Why do I hate your effing guts?"

Eric scooted closer. "I'm sorry. I... don't like when I come aross... rapacious."

Sookie snorted. "Sorry to break it to you, but you are."

Eric smiled. "Only to people that I don't like." He paused. "...And you do not fall under the category for any people that I resent."

"Sorry, but the feeling is not mutual..." Sookie claimed in a mono toned voice.

Eric smirked. "You like me... I know you do."

"Pssh..." Eric slowly moved his hands across Sookie's leg. "'Wishful thinking is never a good habit.'" She mocked.

"No, no it is not wishful thinking... I can see you."

Eric made his way up to the head of the bed and came face to face with Sookie. He nuzzled his face into her neck. "Mmm... I can see you," He repeated. "I know you want me just as much as I crave you."

Sookie's heart drummed hardly in her chest. "And how are you so certain...?" Eric's ice cold hand slowly trailed up Sookie's, now, burning hot skin.

Eric gently kissed her neck. "You're not pushing me away." Eric pulled Sookie against him. "You see, I'm still here.." He pulled her closer.

"Now," Eric whispered in her ear, "Tell me that you hate me." He pulled back to look at her face. "Tell me..."

Sookie gazed into Eric's heated stare. "I..."

"Yes...?"

"Eric, I.." _Why can't I say it? _Sookie continued to stare into Eric's eyes which have seemed to capture her. Eric held Sookie's face so that they both held eye contact. Sookie, strangely didn't mind, and even if she did, she wouldn't be able to break the fierce connection that they were having now. Eric trailed kisses starting from her jaw, and up to her cheek just to start from the beginning again. His hands were everywhere.

"Tell me, Sookie." He repeated as he caressed the small of her back.

Sookie was helpless and Eric's face seemed to be getting closer and closer by the second. "Tell me."

_oh, I cant..._

Eric was so close that even with his body as cold as ice, it felt as though heat were radiating from within him. She gazed him in his eyes for they were now extremely close. "Sookie, stop fighting it. Tell me what I want to hear." He kissed the side of her neck once again.

"I... I dont-"

Sookie woke up in what felt like a pool of sweat. "Eric..?" She looked around the room to find no one else there besides herself. She sat up and wiped off her forehead. _I fell asleep? _She looked at her watch. Five minutes to Five. Boy did I kill time, and this is just great. Eric is going to be waking up pretty soon. _That dream... what did it all mean? _

There was a knock on the door. Sookie turned her head facing it as Eric breezed through the doors as if he owned the place. Well... actually. He does.

"Well, please... do come in," Sookie sneered.

Eric cocked his head slightly to the side."Did you enjoy your nights rest?"

The thoughts from Sookie's dream from the previous night immediately flooded her mind and she felt her cheeks grow warm. Hoping to God that he didn't notice she stubbornly shook her head. "No, not at all. I should also add that last night was the worst night of my life."

Eric smirked. "Is that so?"

"Your bed sucks."

Eric chuckled. "Oh, I see. Well, I suppose I should do something to make up for such a terrific night."

Eric walked out of the room and came back all to much quickly with a big white box in his hands. He laid it on the foot of her bed. "So I will. So get ready." He grabbed her foot and unlocked the shackle.

"Get ready for what?" Sookie asked.

"You have one hour."

And with that, Eric left for the red corridor doors.

* * *

Okay. Soooo that's that. I kind of have some thought on what i'm going to do with this beyond this chapter, but after the next.. I have no idea =]  
So i'm for anyone who has any ideas. Maybe it'll help steer me in the direction I wanna go in.

Please don't FLAME. Be nice and review and give constructive critisism. Thanks :)


	3. Until you love me

_'You have one hour.' _

Sookie massaged her ankle which was sort of sore from the shackle. "One hour," she thought. _Hmph..."_Who the hell do he think he is, my keeper?" She questioned herself aloud.

Sookie stood up and stretched. Her eyes wandered off to the the medium sized white box that sat ominously on the foot of the bed.

"I wonder what'd he do if I don't get ready..." Sookie giggled as she thought of Eric and how surprised he would be because of her rebelling against him. But there was, of course, many ways that scenario could lead to.

She finally dismissed the thought and decided it was better not to wait around and find out.

She timidly walked over to the box and began to open it. Inside laid a silk white spaghetti strapped dress and white heels that somewhat sparkled in the light. There also was a mini, literally, mini make-up kit. How cute, she thought to herself.

Sookie found herself smiling as she examined the heels. _It kind of reminds me of Cinderella... _She suddenly noticed how tall the heels were. "God, what does he want me to do? Break my neck?"Sookie laid the dress and shoes on the bed. She glanced in the box to see what was left. There was a letter from Eric. _'Wear your hair down' _was written is a fancy old time cursive and signed "E".

_Ooh... first he chains me to a bed post, and now he's telling how to dress and how to wear my hair. The nerve of him... _

One hour later

The was a deafening knock at the door which was quickly followed by, "Hope you're ready because I'm opening the door."

Sookie paused. _That didn't sound like, Eric. _She quickly noted. The red corridors opened. Sookie was right. It didn't sound like Eric because it wasn't. In fact, it was Pam. She strolled in wearing a tight leather dress, all black. She gave Sookie the once over. "Well ," She paused and looked over her once more. "don't you look delicious."

Sookie gave a nervous laugh. "Ummm, thank you?"

Pam gestured Sookie to walk out the door. Pam began to lead the way down the hall.

It was a silent walk there and it seemed like they were walking forever. "This place is huge. I'm going to nearly lose five pounds just walking down the stairs." Sookie stated.

Pam smiled. "You don't need to lose anymore weight. Trust me."

"I beg your pardon?"

Pam laughed and it was beautiful. "Sookie, you are just something else aren't you?"

Sookie's first reaction was to take that question literally but decided that she may have been overreacting about such an innocent question. Although she couldn't see Pam's face, she felt her smiling. _Wait a second... _Sookie said to herself. "You remembered my name...?"

Pam stopped at the end of the hall. Sookie could have sworn she heard music, but it was severely faint.

Pam turned to Sookie with a gleam in her eye. "Like I've already told you before... I never forget a pretty face." She quickly turned around and resumed walking and they both soon turned a corner.

There she seen Eric sitting at a small table in the middle of the huge room. Pam looked at Sookie. "Come." She said.

Pam and Sookie both walked until they made it to Eric, who was sitting on a red colored chair at the lone table that sat in the middle of the floor. And the faint music that Sookie heard began to flood her ears with its soft meoldy. Sookie quietly gasped to herself as she took him in.

Even though she didn't want to admit it aloud. Eric did prove to look quite dashing.

Pam was so marvelous, though. Sookie thought to herself. She and Eric didn't really have to say much to one another.

It was almost as if they could read each others mind. At that, Sookie found herself kind of impressed.

"Pam."

"Eric."

Sookie just watched the two, really wanting to laugh at their formalities. She found it amusing to watch.

Eric glanced at Sookie then back to Pam and said something in a language that she couldn't understand. "många tack för leveransen," Eric said coolly.

"Oh var det ettnöje..." Pam glanced at Sookie and then back to Eric. She smirked. "Bon Appetit." And with that she was off.

Sookie took the moment to look around. Gorgeous chandeliers decorated the ceiling, and burgundy red drapes covered the pale skin of the pure white naked walls. Her feet began to follow her eyes, moving wherever she would dare to look- Unfortunately she was unaware of the fact that she gave Eric the perfect chance to look her over.

Sookie glanced down at the floor. _whoa. _"Glass tiles?" _God, now I feel like I really am Cinderella._ She looked up at Eric who was staring at her intently. His eyes screamed with satisfaction.

"Do you like it?" He asked confidently.

_The smug bastard..._

Sookie didn't know what to say. She thought about lying but she knew it would not, at all, be believable. "You've... outdone yourself once again, Eric." Sookie found herself admiring the room once again.

Eric slowly stood up from the table and quietly walked over to Sookie, only being feet away. "You look... mouthwatering."

_OK, that's it._

"I have absolutely had enough of vampires and their comparing me to food!"

Eric smirked. "On the contrary... in my eyes, and along with various insignificant others, you are exactly that- food."

"Bite me." Sookie suddenly said. She made a sound that was almost very similar to a growl.

Sookie didn't know what happened. One minute Eric was standing right in front of her, and then the next he was in no sight to be seen. Sookie continued to backtrack until she bumped into something hard.

Sookie froze in her place, for she immediately recognized it. And she did not like it one bit.

"Come again...? Eric asked, his composure solid as stone.

Sookie slowly turned around to meet Eric's gaze. "Bite me." She repeated once again, but only more harshly. She soon regretted her sudden action.

Eric laughed, but Sookie did not register any humor. "Careful..." He slowly said as he gripped Sookie's wrist. Now Sookie kind of wished she was back in shackles.

"You wouldn't want to say anything that you may later regret." Eric added.

Sookie snatched her hands away. Even though it was obvious that he, in fact, was the one who let her go, she still felt good for pulling away.

Sookie's stomach growled. Or more like screamed. She stood frozen hoping to God that he didn't notice.

Eric arched an eyebrow. And Sookie was petrified.

"Hungry?"

_Embarrassing...._

"Come, Sookie." Eric said as he walked away and back to the table.

Sookie sighed and followed him. If this was a nightmare she hoped to God that he would stop messing around and wake her up because she sure isn't finding it funny.

At the table there was mashed potatoes and Salisbury steak. Now _that_ was mouthwatering. She started to wander how it all got there, but she just shrugged it off. She was starving.

Eric walked around to Sookie's side of the table and pulled out her chair so that she could be seated. Once she was, he sat down and watched her as she ate. Sookie normally would

not be at ease with him staring at her, but now, as hungry as she was, she just didn't give a damn.

"Forgive me," Eric said suddenly, "It's not my intention to starve you."

Sookie looked up and at Eric.

"Sure, fooled me." She said. Sookie beamed inside when she caught two seconds of Eric's discomfort. _Nice, Way to stick it to him, attagirl!_

"So, you believe you are here because I wish to torture you?"

Sookie put her spoon to rest for a split second and snorted. Is he serious? "That's the gist of it.." She said.

Eric looked uneasy. Sookie smiled to herself. _Hmph. Serves him right._She picked the spoon up and finished off the last of her potatos.

Sookie rested her hands on the table, one hand on top of the other. Eric reached across the table to rest his hand on hers. Sookie was surprised and, more than anything, uncomfortable.

"Sookie..."

"What is it, Eric?" Sookie snapped.

Eric looked Sookie in the eyes. "I don't mean to put you distress, understand that."

_Hah, if that's the case.... epic fail..._

"It's your story," Sookie stated. You can tell it the way you want." Sookie was beginning to get angry with him again. Eric basically just reminded her that, yeah, she isn't here on the behalf of her own free will. This is all of his doing.

Eric studied Sookie's expression while she sat in deep thought. "You doubt me." Eric noted.

_Damn straight. _"And the hell shouldn't I doubt you?"

Eric smirked. "You could have been solely a sex slave." His thumb idly ran across Sookie's hands. Eric smiled. "There's always been that," he continued, "But I've never even considered that an option."

"Liar."

"I respect you," Eric quickly stated.

Sookie quickly pushed her chair back and stood up. There was only so much of this that she could take sitting down. "Are you serious?" She shouted, "Respect?" Sookie shook her head, in doubt.

"You don't respect me, and if you for one second think _this_ is respect, then you ought to reread the damn definition!" She huffed.

Eric began to chuckle. "But I do, Sookie."

Sookie folded her arms.

"You have so much courage for a human..." Eric stated. "And I deeply admire you."

Well that was unexpected. Sookie was at a loss for words.

_What in the world can I say to that...? _Sookie was quiet for a moment. She glanced up and Eric's eyes were fixated on her so she looked away from him, averting his intent gaze.

"Eric... I-"

Eric was at Sookie's side at once. "Shush." He said quietly, "I know what you wanted to say, and you have never been any more wrong than you are right now."

_But how did he-_

"Bill will not return. And on that, I give you my word."

"No, you're wrong." Sookie said avoided his gaze. She could feel herself tearing up and tried her earnest to keep the tears from falling.

"No... I am not wrong," He said, "but you are very misguided... if you believe that he is anywhere near different from I."

_No..._

"He once has betrayed you. He lied. You have been trapped for a long while and you have been nothing but neglectful to that fact."

_It's not true..._

"I am here simply to pick up the pieces, even if you haven't realised that they've already fallen." Eric continued on. He looked a little bit more than depressed.

Sookie felt it even though she wished that she couldn't.

Sookie's voice shook as she spoke, "You're lying."

"I know what you feel for me," Eric calmly accused. "Do not continue to deny it. You're only doing harm onto yourself." He caressed her face. Sookie didn't even bother to move.

"Eric," Sookie said as tears escaped her eyes. "Why are you doing this...?"

Using his hand, Eric wiped Sookie's tears away only to await the new to fall. "I'm stealing you away for a little while," He said lightly, "just until you love me..."

Sookie noticed the pain displayed on Eric's face. She suddenly felt like the lowest thing on earth, rejected, jealous with severe envy. _Why am I feeling this way? I don't understand..._

Eric removed his hands and grabbed Sookie by one of hers instead. It felt nice. But Sookie didn't understand why she didn't want to push him away.

It was as if her body was almost... resisting.

"Pam...?" Eric called.

Pam was in eye sight within seconds. "You rang?"

"Please escort miss Stackhouse to her room."

Eric rose the hand that held Sookie's and gently kissed it. "You've had a rough night. So I'll let you rest." He released her to Pam.

"Still want the shackles?" She asked.

"Yes, but this time you can give her more slack."

Pam smiled. "Of course." She replied. They began to walk back to Sookie's room.

"Sookie," Eric called. Sookie and Pam stopped walking but Sookie didn't want to turn his way. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Lets go, princess." Pam motioned to Sookie to follow her. And she did, feeling lousier than ever before.

* * *

Oh my goodness, that took me forever and a day to write. I know it's a little late for this and all, but.... I just realized that I have no idea where I'm going with this story!! Plz help me. I'm open to IDEAS, IDEAS & SEVERAL MORE IDEAS to help steer me in the right direction.

& I do want to thank **annabellee123 **for her wonderful idea. She's partially to blame for such a wonderful chapter & i had fun writing it =p  
I'll try my earnest to post the next chapter as soon as I can, but I'm not going to lie... it might be a few days. I'm working on an art portfolio for college and the due date is right around the corner. And to be honest its really kicking my ass, trying to be up to date with that and up to par with this story... not to mention school. Nevertheless.. I'll try my best!

So that's pretty much that. Please, don't FLAME. Review and give good constructive criticism. Thank you =]


End file.
